Key to Love
by Mistycloud123
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is the Mistress of the Cards. She was never safe, and had been caught many times. One day, she escapes from another capture with the help of the villain's daughter and tries to live normally, though always hiding. What happens if another pursuer comes in but doesn't recognize her? Will Sakura be caught? Will she go into hiding again? Or will she fall in love?
1. Prologue: Trapped

Gray.

She hated that color.

The walls, floor and ceiling were all gray. She was trapped. Trapped in the deep, dark depths of his home and prison.

I can't stand it,she thought, but she couldn't retaliate; couldn't escape. He would find her before she could.

Vaguely, she heard steps down the stairs outside. But she was too tired to stiffen; too tired to even scream. But she knew what he was about to come, to beat her to give in. She wouldn't lose though. Her cards, Clow, her family and everyone else in the magic society depended upon her. She would protect them forever- even if it meant she died.

Suddenly the walking ceased. A man stood in the hallway, a smirk apparent on his face.

"Why hello, Sakura," he said, "It's me, Hatsumi Daidouji."


	2. Chapter 2: Escape?

She screamed.

The whip cracked again, followed by a new, angry red slash on her porcelain skin.

Her green eyes filled with unshed tears as she was hit again, and a cry of pain escaped her lips. The pain overwhelmed her resolve to stay silent, but she held her dignity. She knew that the worst was yet to come.

As Hatsumi stepped back, Sakura caught her breath. Her whole body shuddered, thankful that the pain had lessened some.

"Now, _Sakura_," He purred, "If you had been a bit more, let's say, _obedient_, and just gave me your Sakura Cards, you wouldn't have to had endure this all. You know I don't want to."

Sakura bit back a snort. _Yeah, sure he doesn't want to hurt me; he wants to kill me, but he can't because I'm the only one able to change the cards' ownership!_

"I'll never give you the cards. You'd only use them for evil! My cards are mischievous, yes, but they aren't evil. You'll never get any of the fifty-two Sakura Cards!" She spat in his face.

Hatsumi recoiled, his face contorted in surprise and anger at the outburst. Suddenly, he raised his hand and...

_Slap!_

"How dare you! I will get the cards. I swear it! **AND YOU WILL REGRET EVER DEFYING ME!**" He yelled. Turning away, Hatsumi swiftly turned around and walked up the dirty stairway. Before he left, he called, "Tomoyo! Dear, please tend to our _prisoner._" Finally, he disappeared, leaving Sakura to hold her reddened cheek.

A few seconds later, a girl with pale skin and black hair descended down the steps. Her violet eyes showed fear, curiosity, and somehow… sorrow. In her hands she held a mop, a bucket of water, and a sponge. As the girl came to Sakura's cell, she spoke. "Hello, my name is Tomoyo. I'm really sorry about what my **father** did, and I'm here to clean you up! What's your name?" Though most of the sentence was said cheerfully, the word 'father' was spoken with utter hatred.

Sakura scrutinized the girl in front of her, before deciding she was trustworthy. "Sakura." She said. It didn't work out, as she was only able to croak, "Sakur-," before breaking down into a coughing fit.

Tomoyo looked at her sympathetically. "Oh dear, he hurt you hard today," She sighed. She opened the cell door and whispered, "Sorry if this stings a bit." She took the sponge, dipped it in the water, and began to scrub Sakura's arms.

Sakura hissed in pain, wincing and trying to draw back and shy away from the sponge. Tomoyo, however, didn't allow this. "Seriously! If this works out quickly, I'll be able to talk to you more!" And with lightning speed, she finished cleaning Sakura's left arm and began working on her right.

"Okay, do you feel any better?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura winced again, but nodded.

"Thank you." The emerald-eyed girl croaked.

Tomoyo smiled. "It's nothing! I hate my father as much as you do. He's cold-blooded. I don't know what my mother saw in him! At least I don't take after him."

Sakura shot up in surprise. "Really!?" She gasped. After Tomoyo nodded, Sakura whispered, "Then do you know why he took me?"

Tomoyo nodded sadly. "If he had that much power, the world would be better off dead." This caused Sakura to giggle lightly.

"Whoa… I feel so much better now! Thanks, doctor Tomoyo." Sakura teased.

Tomoyo mock-saluted, responding, "Just doing my job." Both girls burst into giggles.

Suddenly, Tomoyo stopped and grew serious. "Sakura…"

Said girl cocked her head. "Yes?"

"Would you like to escape with me?"


	3. Chapter 3: Plan

**Hi All!**

**This is just a tiny flashback of what happened and what the plan is. I'm already beginning to write the next chapter. Sorry about that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I do have an obsession with this though. XD**

* * *

Tomoyo paced impatiently in front of the clock. 5:58, she thought, 2 more minutes until freedom. She could still remember the plan and agreement with Sakura.

**_Flashback_**

_"Escape?" Sakura repeated, shock and confusion written all over her face. "How?"_

_"Well, I'll come at approximately 6:00 tomorrow morning. I'll get you out and we'll go to the back of the house; then both of us will run!" Tomoyo recited, then smiled._

_Sakura frowned. "Then what?"_

_Tomoyo stopped. I haven't thought that far yet! She frowned. "Well, I guess we could go live with my mom..."_

_Sakura tilted her head. "But didn't you say she loved your father?" She asked._

_Tomoyo shook her head. "That was before he became so... evil, if you can say. Then she just left, not even bothering with the divorce papers. I fully support her decision." She smiled._

_"Well..." There was a pause. Then, Sakura said, "Let's just do this thing!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

Sighing, she stopped walking and began to count. _5:59:34, 26 more seconds to freedom._

* * *

**Read and Review, everyone! :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

**Mistycloud here! =)**

**In this chapter, they finally gain freedom! Hooray! Oh, and Syaoran appears, although his name isn't mentioned. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. If I did, Tomoyo and Eriol would be together, Chiharu would be with Takahashi, Rika would be with Terada, and THEY ALL WOULD'VE KISSED! *Clears throat* Sorry 'bout that. Spaz attack is over. XD**

Light steps could be heard as Tomoyo ran to the dungeon as fast as she could._ It's finally 6!_ She thought as she descended rapidly down the stairs.

Sakura was sitting there, head hanging as she slouched on the wall of her cell. She was there, mumbling something with the words, _"Tomoyo"_ and _"Escape"_.

Opening the cell using a key, she shook Sakura awake. "Wha- Oh, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, still drowsy.

"It's six, Sakura, we leave now!" Tomoyo was almost glowing with happiness.

Hearing this made Sakura fully awake. "Oh! Okay! Tomoyo, lead the way!"

The two girls raced up the stairs. But then...

"TOMOYOOOO!" A man's voice yelled, "WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?"

The girls froze. _Oh no! I messed up the time he woke up!_ Tomoyo thought, panicking. _Run!_ She mouthed to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. Then she held up 3 fingers. _3..._

"TOMOYO!"

_2..._

"YOUNG LADY, YOU'D BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT F*CKING NOW!"

_1..._

And finally, they dashed towards the door. Sakura giggled at the sight of Hatsumi, red with rage, yet face gaping with astonishment as the two girls ran to the door.

"Bye-bye!" With that said, they disappeared.

oOoOo

"Hah!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. "That'll show him!"

Sakura grinned. "We're free!"

Tomoyo returned the grin, then said, "We should leave now. I took a few bucks from his room so we could take the train. My mother's on the other side of this town."

Sakura smiled, poking her newly appointed friend and sidekick. "You little evil girl!"

Tomoyo curtsied. "Thank you, thank you!"

As if on cue, they arrived at the Tomoeda Train Station. People were crowded near the ticket booth, and there was a general chatter amongst people. Train whistles shrieked as they arrived and went.

"This place sure is lively," Sakura noted, "We should stick together."

Tomoyo nodded. "Well, let's go get our tickets!" The two girls rushed to the line.

As they giggled and talked, the line got shorter and shorter. Finally, they were second in line. The person in front of them finished and said, "Thank you." Sakura observed him. From the back, he looked like a small businessman, at most 12 years old. He turned around, and...

Startled amber met curious emerald for the first time.

Their eyes held contact, until Tomoyo jabbed an elbow into Sakura's side, hissing, "C'mon! We're next!" Sakura started, and broke connection with the boy. He left, and Sakura moved up. She couldn't help but wonder,_ What... was that? And who was he?_

**OOOOOH!**

**Suspense? Sorta? XD Next chap will feature Sakura and Tomoyo finding Sonomi! :D Then next next chapter will have them being enrolled into school. =)**

**Okay, Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
